noogytetrisfandomcom-20200215-history
The T-Spin Double Opener
The T-Spin Double Opener (TSD) is arguably the best opener there is in multiplayer Tetris. While it takes a minimum of 10 pieces to send a Tetris (assuming you can perfect clear), you can make a TSD in 6. The following TSD openers should be memorized so that you can have an aggressive start. The bread and butter sequences There are MANY variations to the TSD opener, but here are a few examples. These MUST be memorized! Some TSD examples. Note that these openers are generally known as TKI 3. Here is a generic flowchart (using TKI 3) to playing your first two pieces: 1. I piece - Press hard drop. (Laying it flat in the middle) 2''. ''L/J piece - DAS to the wall, place in corner. 2. S/Z piece - Hook it onto the I, or hard drop (tap right and hard drop if it is S) . You must use previews to make the right call. 2. O piece - DAS to the wall, place in corner. 2. T piece - Hold; repeat step 2. 1. L/J piece - DAS to the wall, place in corner. 2. L/J piece ''- DAS to opposite side, lay it flat . ''2. I piece ''- Hard drop. ''2. S/Z piece - Hold and repeat step 2. 2. O piece - DAS to opposite side, place in corner. 2. T piece - Hold and repeat step 2. 1. O piece - '''DAS to the wall, place in corner. ''2. L/J'' ''piece''' ''- '''DAS to opposite side, place in corner. ''2. I'' ''piece''' ''- '''Hard drop. ''2. S/Z piece'' - Hold and repeat step 2. ''2. T piece'' - Hold and repeat step 2. '''1. S/Z piece - Hold, and repeat step 1. 1. T piece - Hold, and repeat step 1. 'Note that if the combinations TS, SZ, or TZ come before I, then the setup cannot be made.' there are slight exceptions such as this, but these exceptions should not be memorized or performed. Practice problems Look at the first frame of each fumen diagram, and read the piece sequence. Then place one piece per frame and try to create a TKI 3 setup. Your answer will either be a TSD setup or an abort. Example 1 Example 2 Example 3 Example 4 Example 5 Potential problems So when it is not possible to create a TKI 3 setup, you have two ways about approaching this. You can try a few TSD setups that are used less frequently, or you can stack for a Tetris. Most of these setups are generally created from intuition, and don't need to be memorized. Example 1 - A two-bag TSD setup that is very simple to learn; involves having a single block gap between T and L/J. Example 2 - TKI 3 that could've been made only if you saw many previews ahead; otherwise, you must now make a TSD in two bags. Example 3 - TSD start unlikely, try for it in two bags Example 4 - Extreme difficulty, attempt when you think you have mastered TSDs.